


Rough Day

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: AU - Not Established Relationship, Alternate Universe, Episode s01e04 The Butcher's Knife Cares not for the Lambs Cry, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Written after s01e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Hugh realizes Paul is probably hurting.





	Rough Day

Hugh walked to his quarters with his arms clenched at his sides and thighs pressed together, he let himself in and layed down on his bed, grateful that his roommate was quite the ladies man and didn’t tend to be around until very late hours of the night. Hugh sighed as the ship went into black alert and he could feel his particles shifting in a decidedly uncomfortable way. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried not to think about a certain Chief Science Officer. Paul Stamets was insolent and intolerable, he was arrogant and consistently out of line. Hugh understood it, to an extent, Stamets was a scientist, he wasn’t a soldier - as he had said so many times on his own - Hugh knew how true it was. Stamets was righteously angry, angry that his work was being used for war, to hurt people.

Stamets was only a scientist, he never anticipated his partner - Hugh realized he had only used that word in one wcontext before and was somewhat nauseated by the thought that Stamets may have been in a relationship with Straal. Hugh stood up, making sure his uniform was still crisp before asking the computer where Stamets was.

“Lieutenant Paul Stamets is in his quarters.”

“Where are his quarters?” Hugh asked, crossing his arms as the Computer told him. He left his quarters and went up two decks before requesting access to Stamets quarters.

“Doctor?” Stamets asked when he opened the door, his eyebrow cocking, “I thought you were my roommate - he always forgets the entrance code.” they stood in the doorway, Stamets wore his uniform, in absence of any pips or pattern, all blue. 

“I ah - I wanted to apologize to you.”

“You don’t owe me an apology.” Stamets said, “I probably owe you an apology. I was… belligerent and - no doubt - an insufferable patient for you this afternoon.” 

“I know this is a trying time for you - I just wanted to apologize for not being as - understanding as I could have been.”

“I know you were… close… to Straal.”

“We weren’t in a relationship, if that’s what you’re wondering, Doctor.”

“Oh! No… I…”

“Don’t. I’ve wondered - speculated - the same thing about you, but with that nurse of yours.”

“Sherpa? No. He’s straight.”

“Oh.” Paul smiled, scratching the back of his neck. “Thank you for stopping by, Doctor. I… appreciate your looking out for me.” he smiled again, “I’m going to get some sleep. It’s been a rough day.”

“Yes. It has.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
